When Teams Collide
by R3b3lAZN
Summary: A new team emerges in Bayville and are led by THE WHITE QUEEN. Rated for language, violence, drug use, and sexual content.
1. The White Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men.

It was very late in the cold nightly glow of the moon. It was a full moon; the moon was casting its glow over the large Xavier Institute. All the students had been in their rooms fast asleep. All of the lights had been out besides one. The lamps in the library were still on. There were three figures in the room. Professor Xavier was sitting at his desk speaking to the other two people. "Ok, so it is agreed. If Apocalypse or any major threat to mankind emerges, we will join forces once again to defeat that evil."

"What if I am the great threat that endangers the human race?" Magneto asked.

"Likewise, what will happen if the Brotherhood and I cause chaos in the world?" Mystique questioned.

"Then my X-Men will be willing to face you." Professor Xavier spoke. "I do wish that will never come."

"Well I will only agree to join forces when and only when there is a great threat." Magneto said.

"The same is for me, I do not like to join forces, but when it is necessary, we will be there." Mystique answered.

"Wonderful, I only pray that that day will never come." Professor Xavier said.

"Xavier! Get out of my head!" Mystique interrupted.

"Excuse me; I have not been using my telepathy." Professor Xavier answered back.

"A very powerful telepath has just entered your mansion. This telepath was trying to read my mind." Magneto said.

"Yes this mysterious telepath is putting up a mind shield. I am not able to identify who it is." Professor Xavier said.

"I know only one person who is able to block Xavier's mental powers. I am not surprised if it is her." Mystique said as the door of the library opened. "Great, I was right." She said sarcastically.

The three of them looked over to the two large grand library doors. There was a woman wearing all white standing in the doorway. She was a Caucasian woman with beautiful platinum blonde hair that flowed down her back. She wore a white coat that stretched almost to the floor.

"Why do the rich always have to make such a troubling entrance?" Mystique teased.

"Whatever," she said. "Lovely mansion you have here Charles."

"Thank you Miss Frost, a pleasure to have you at such an unexpected time." He said awkwardly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mystique asked fiercely.

"I am here for the meeting, of course." She said nicely.

"What meeting are you speaking of?" Magneto said in a monotone voice.

"Well haven't you heard? I have my own team you know." She informed.

"Yes we know about the infamous Hellfire Club." Professor Xavier said in disgust.

"Oh no. My own team of gifted youngsters." She said.

"What do you mean Miss Frost?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Oh don't worry Charles. We are very peaceful." She said.

"So who are these youngsters of yours?" Magneto asked.

She reached into her white coat and pulled out a large vanilla envelope and handed it to Magneto. "Here are the files on my students. It summarizes everything from where they live to their interest in high school clubs. Oh yeah, they are starting at Bayville high tomorrow morning." She spoke.

Magneto gives the envelope to Professor Xavier and then opens the envelope and examines the contents. "You have five students that are all in high school. What are your youngsters' powers? They were not listed."

"Well, that is going to be a secret isn't it? I left that to be a secret." She said.

"Whatever, poor kids, you probably paid these kids to work for you." Mystique laughed.

"No, not really, they are all related besides the girl, but she's a close friend to them. They were orphans. They were living in New York City, in an apartment building. Then they came to the Hellfire Grand Mansion and crashed the party." She said.

"How are you training them to fight?" Professor Xavier asked.

"I only teach them self-control. Not how to fight. Each one of them has their own unique way of fighting." She answered.

"What do you mean?" Professor Xavier asked.

"Well when they crashed the party, they had taken down every one of the Hellfire Club members." She boasted.

"They were able to take down all of them, and at such a young age." Professor Xavier said impressed.

"Yes, then I offered to take them in." She said. "Well, this was fun. I must take my leave now. Please do not have any of your students getting in the way of mine. Oh yeah, also my team will help out when the time is right." She walked out the grand doors and vanished.

Author's Note: I hope you all liked it.This chapter was kind of anintroduction so there will besex and drug later on.Please no flames, if you have any suggestions, please email me. Thank you.


	2. Breaking The News

It was bright and early in the morning. The mansion was full of chaos. Everyone was rushing back and forth to get ready for school. Once everyone was ready they gathered in the dining hall to have breakfast. The Professor was sitting at the head of the table looking worried. Scott, Jean and Rogue sat on his right. To his left were Kitty, Kurt and Bobby. Everyone began to eat the food in front of them. When everyone had their food on their plates, the Professor said aloud, "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Professor." Everyone said in unison.

Professor Xavier took out the vanilla envelope that Miss Frost had given him. He placed it next to his plate. "Rogue, after breakfast, Ororo will be waiting for you in the X-Jet."

"Thank you Professor." Rogue replied.

"Like, where are you going Rogue?" Kitty asked.

"We're goin' ta check out the ruins of Apocalypse, sugah." Rogue said.

"Umm…Professor, what is that envelope?" Scott questioned. Everyone looked the Professor.

"Well, it has come to my attention that Ms. Emma Frost has just moved to Bayville, and has organized a school much like my own." Professor Xavier announced.

"What do you think Miss Frost is planning?" Jean asked.

"She says she wants her team to be peaceful, but her students have already been enrolled in Bayville High also."

"How did she get here without you knowing Professor?" Scott questioned.

"Her telepathy is as powerful as my own. She has been putting mental shields over herself so that she would stay unknown." Professor Xavier said.

"Is there anything we can do?" Jean volunteered.

The Professor reached for the envelope and pulled out the profiles. "Scott and Jean, I would like you to keep an eye on Ms. Frost's oldest students, Trent and Valencia. They too are seniors." He hands the two profiles to Scott and Jean.

"Sure Professor." They said in unison.

"Now, Trent and Valencia are best of friends. They used to live in New York City. Do not use your powers on them. They were classified by Ms. Frost as melee fighters. So their power must be close range."

"So it says that Trent likes to fight with leather gloves. So probably he's a fist fighter. All I have to do is blast him far away." Scott said laughing.

"Yeah, this girl fights using a chain and ball. That's really hard to use when fighting some one who has telekinesis." Jean said laughing as well.

"Scott, Jean, this is no laughing matter." Professor Xavier said.

"Now Kurt, Kitty and Bobby; there are three of her students are in the same grade as you. Please keep an eye on them."

"Yes Professor." They said together.

"Their names are Aaron, Zander, and Willis. Willis is Trent's younger brother. Aaron and Zander are cousins of Trent and Willis. Also Willis is best friends with Zander."

"Well ok Professor, these profiles tell everything on these people." Bobby said.

"These three are listed as ranged, so their powers must be like a blaster shot." Kitty said.

"Professor, these profiles don't include their powers." Scott said aloud.

"Yes Scott, Miss Frost made sure not to give us that information."

"Were you able to find out their powers, Professor?" Jean asked.

"No Jean, I do not. Ms. Frost gave us clues in her profiles to figure them out, but I was unsuccessful. All I can tell you is to be careful, be very careful."

Author's Note: Well there is another chapter. I hoped you liked it. Sorry no sex, drugs and violenceyet, but it coming soon. These first two chapters are kind of setting things up for later. Anyways, like I said, please no flames, if you have some feel free to email me for pointers. Thank you.


	3. Homeroom

All if the Xavier students arrived at school. "Ok everyone you know who you are looking for." Scott commanded.

Everyone nodded, "yes".

The day was going great. The only thing that went wrong was that there had been a food fight in the cafeteria earlier that day. The only thing left was homeroom and the bell had just rung. Jean and Scott had the same homeroom, so they walked in together. They got into their seats. As they walked by, Duncan flashed them a dirty look. They just ignored him. They sat in an empty row of five seats. They were the only ones who sat there. The seats were located all the way next to the window far away from the teacher's desk.

Scott whispers to Jean, "I wonder where they would be?"

"I hope they aren't in our homeroom." Jean said in relief as the bell had just rung. And the student they were looking for were nowhere to be found. So Jean turned around to talk to Scott. "Thank God, if anyone works for the White Queen must be a bunch of crazy freaks." They both laughed.

"Oh I know. They must be some really rich snobby kids." They continued to laugh. They laughed and laughed for a while longer, and then they began to talk again. "I love homeroom. We do practically nothing in here." Jean said.

"I just wish everyone wasn't so angry that we are mutants." Scott said. "Anyways, those kids we are supposed to look for seem kind of weird." Scott spoke aloud.

"Weird? Like what?" Jean asked.

"Well, why did the professor ask us to keep an eye on them if they are the mightiest students under the White Queen? I don't think they even that powerful. She is probably just trying to scare us. Even though we are the head students." He bragged.

As they kept speaking to one another, they didn't notice walk into the room. The two people walked over to the teacher's desk. "Excuse us. We believe we are in this homeroom." said the first one.

"Oh yes, yes. Class!" The teacher announced to get everyone's attention.

Everyone turn. "Oh My God!" Jean said.

"It's them." Scott whispered.

"Well then, if you could be so kind to introduce yourselves." The teacher motioned.

"Fine whatever, hey my name is Trent." The first one said somberly. He was dressed in all black. He resembles a Goth persona. He had spiky hair with red streaks. He wore a black shirt that said in red writing, "Are you afraid of the darkness?" He wore black pants with chains hanging down the sides. He wore black converses with black shoelaces.

"And I'm Valencia." said the second one. She had long black hair. Her t-shirt was white that said in black, "DIE!" on it. She wore a black and red plaid skirt. She too wore black converses with black shoelaces.

"Do you have anything else to say?" The teacher asked.

"No." they said in unison.

"Well, where to put you. I can't put you two in the mutant row." The teacher said aloud. Jean and Scott looked embarrassed as the teacher said that.

"Dude, shut the hell up." Trent said angrily

"We are mutants, dumbass!" Valencia spoke out.

"We'll sit in that damn row, where the hell is it?" Trent demanded.

The teacher pointed to the row by the window.

"Valencia lets go." Trent said. They walked over to the row. Scott and Jean were looking at them shocked. Also all of the other students in the classroom look scared. Trent and Valencia sat down right behind Scott.

"Oh My God, I can't believe they said that." Jean said to Scott.

"Yeah, I would never do that—" Scott was interrupted.

"Yo Red, you got a problem." Valencia yelled from behind Trent.

"Yeah dude, do you have a problem?" Trent added.

"Oh no." Scott and Jean said in unison.

"Whatever." Valencia said as she turned to talk to Trent.

"Wanna egg his car?" Trent asked.

Scott turns over to Jean, "Did he just say they were going to egg my car?"

"Or maybe we should bash it." Valencia said.

"There going to break my car." Scott said to Jean worried.

"Or maybe we should—" Trent whispered the last part to Valencia and she began to laugh evilly.

"Jean, can you read their minds. I need to know what they are going to do to my car." Scott said.

"No way Scott, the professor said no." Jean answered.

"If we don't find out then we won't have a car to drive home in." Scott shot back.

"No Scott." Jean said.

"Please Jean, I will never ask you for anything." Scott begged.

"Fine, but just for a second." Jean gave in.

"Thank you Jean, I love you so much." Scott thanked.

Jean closed her eyes and focused her mind into Trent's and Valencia's minds. Before she could find out, there was a loud outburst.

"Get the hell out of my head!" Valencia yelled. The whole entire room went silent. "You know it was you, stay out of my head bitch."

"Hey we don't need that kind of language said to my girlfriend." Scott said defending Jean.

"Hell no, I'm going to kick your ass preppy boy." Trent said back.

"We don't need to fight, it was just an accident. I'm sorry Valencia for reading your mind." Jean said scared.

"No way, I'm going to kick your ass. Right when school is up." Valencia threatened. The bell rang and everyone stood up to leave. "Its time!"

Author's Note: Well ther is another one. Also this chapter and the next are kind of happening at the same time.


End file.
